


Swept Away

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [13]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finds herself in the world of Anita Blake (Part of my Faith TtH100 Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Time, Another Rhyme

Title: Another Time, Another Rhyme  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #94 Portal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith gets thrown into another dimension.  
  
Faith cursed. She'd thought Fred would've learned by now that reading from books in strange languages was never a good idea. She sighed as she looked around. Looked like Earth. _Still one moon_ , she thought as she heard a howl off in the distance. _Wolves, hopefully_ , she prayed as a leopard leapt out in front of her. It cocked its head to the side before it took Faith's sleeve and began tugging firmly and insistently towards the south.  
  
"I have no idea why I'm doing this," she muttered as she followed the leopard.  
  
*****  
  
They soon came out into someone's back yard. "I swear, I don't know what you are, but why are we trespassing?" she hissed, then shook her head. Why was she talking to it anyways?  
  
"Nathaniel was probably bringing you to me. He has that way of caring about strangers," answered a voice by the back porch.  
  
Faith looked up- into the sights of a .45 Beretta. "Now, who are you?" asked the petite female.  
  
Faith tried to adopt as non-defensive a stance as possible, even as her Slayer senses screaming about the otherworldliness of this woman.  
  
"My name's Faith, and I'm _really_ not from around here!"


	2. Explanations

Title: Explanations  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #14 Earth  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to explain things to Anita.  
  
Anita frowned. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re from here, but just not OUR version, is that it?”  
  
“Right. Basically, there’re many dimensions. Some have other worlds, others just different Earths. Like this one, since I’ve never heard of a leopard allowed out where I’m from.”  
  
“Actually, I’m a were-leopard,” Nathaniel commented from the doorway.  
  
 _Down, libido. He might not be with Anita, but why take the chance?_ Faith cautioned herself. _After all, she’s the one with the loaded gun!_  
  
Out loud, she asked what the main differences might. Maybe there was no magic in this world; that would explain why Anita REALLY didn’t believe her.  
  
“Well, vampires are legal here,” Nathaniel put in.  
  
“But, I’m a Slayer! They’re soulless creatures. So, what? I get charged with murder for staking them?”  
  
“Actually, yeah,” Anita responded. “That’s why there are Federal Marshals- so they can go in and stake when needed.”  
  
“So, I guess there’s no magic here?” Faith asked, only to hear snorts from Anita. “What? That’s the only reason I could think why portals would be something you couldn’t believe,” she replied.  
  
“No, there’s magic. It’s just hard to believe people coming from other worlds,” Anita said drily.


	3. Take One Part Were, One Part Slayer and Stir

Title: Take One Part Were, One Part Slayer, and Stir  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #66 Were-animal  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith tries to adjust to things after Anita explains her world.  
  
"Anita, I would think that, as a necromancer, you would understand better then some," Faith countered, feeling a headache brewing. She'd sat here and tried to explain things to the older woman, but other than her own brand of magic, Anita was being stubborn about seeing how Faith could have possibly appeared in her world.  
  
Nathaniel, the more accepting were, reacted to Faith's tenseness by rubbing her shoulders. If there was one thing she understood, it was this world's weres need for touch. It might even help ground her, since Anita didn't believe there was a way home for her.


	4. Little Miss Executioner

Title: Little Miss Executioner  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #77 Annoy  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith has had enough of Anita and her stubbornness.  
  
She may be stuck in this world but **damn** if she was gonna let one little Miss tell her how her life had to be now. _I'm a fuckin' Slayer, dammit! Who the fuck is she?!_ Faith thought angrily as she slammed into her hotel room. At least her money still worked in this world. _But who was the brainless idiot who thought vampires should have human rights. They're fucking demons!_ she gritted out while she dressed and walked to a nearby bar. She may have dressed to fuck, but her anger brewing kept most of the men away. All but one, but then, he was as different from the others as she was.  
  
"You busy?" asked the blond as he came up to her elbow at the bar.  
  
She went to growl at him, being in a mood to fight now, ask questions later. But something about his eyes stopped her. They reminded her of what she saw in the mirror most mornings.  
  
"You can sit," she admitted.  
  
"So I've heard you've met our Vampire Executioner."  
  
She glanced over. "Know her?"  
  
"We're business associates on occasion."  
  
"You willingly work with that annoying bitch?"  
  
"A view we share, I see."


	5. Doing a Favor

Title: Doing a Favor  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #31 Friends  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Edward do something for a friend.  
  
  
"I don't see how you work with Anita. She tries too hard to be friends with the monsters."  
  
"Friends? She's fucking the Master of St. Louis. I think that's a bit more than friendly."  
  
"So why are we on our way to Chicago to help?"  
  
Edward glanced over as he drove. "Because I owe her a favor."  
  
Faith laughed. "I don't care as long as I can kick bastard ass. The benefits of that outweigh me not liking Little Miss Marshal."  
  
Edward looked over, a heated glance shared between them. "Can't say I can complain about your post fighting...techniques."


	6. Post Fighting Regimen

Title: Post Fighting Regimen  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 18  
TtH Prompt: #58 Villain  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or Edward, or anything Buffy or Anita Blake related. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun vicariously. :)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 6  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Edward take care of the villian for Anita.  
  
Faith was breathing hard. _Who knew that the Master of Chicago had someone with demonic ties? God, what a wreck!_  
  
The only reason they were alive was her knowledge from her world about demons. So the big bad was gone and now she was horny. Faith shed her clothes on her way to the bathroom, Edward already in the shower.  
  
She smirked as she slid in from of him in the shower, her breasts slick from the water. Taking the soap, she lathered him up until he strangled a moan by kissing her-hard.  
  
"Ready to work off the tension?"


	7. Enjoying Death

Title: Enjoying Death  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 21  
TtH Prompt: #2 Death  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Anita Blake  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Home_ for Angel; before  Obsidian Butterfly for Anita.  
Series: Swept Away Pt 7  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them….sorry it’s been so long since I’ve posted.  
Summary: Faith and Edward in the shower  
  
Edward slammed her up against the shower wall, water beating down. He nibbled on her lips while she continued stroking him. Faith loved fucking him after they’d both taken down a bounty—and this time was no different.  
  
And it was definitely fucking—animalistic as it could be between two non-weres. Edward clamped her wrists in one hand as his mouth traveled down her neck, hungrily taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking it- hard. Faith arched up with a cry, grinding herself against his rock hard erection. She struggled half-heartedly against the restraint as he slid his other hand down and two fingers inside her. He smirked when he found her wet and swiftly plunged two more fingers into her heat. Faith ground against him then frowned when he stopped before she could come.  
  
“Bend over. I want you from behind,” he rasped.  
  
She did as instructed, her pert ass facing him as he turned off the water before it got too cold. He leaned forward, molding his body up against her arched one, teasing her slit with his dickhead.  
  
“Just fuck me already!” she growled as he pulled back then thrust in, filling her in one shove. She moaned as he began fucking her just the way they both enjoyed it- hard, fast, and borderline brutal. The angle she was at made his cock slide over that one sweet spot over and over again. Edward soon reached in front of her, roughly fondling her tits as he continued pummeling her. He felt her tighten around him, so he sped up his pace, slamming into her as he came.  
  
He leaned forward as his heart rate began to come back to normal. “You know,” he commented drily, “we might make it to the bed first at some point.”


End file.
